


Bond

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Computers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds it harder and harder to connect with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

Title: Bond  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: John Winchester and Sam Winchester  
Word Count: 153  
Rating: T

 

"It's just not natural," John Winchester shook his head at his thirteen-year son. "You're not like your brother, Sam. Why don't you go outside and play?"

The boy was lost in his own digital world. Damn that computer. It was draining the life out of his boy.

"Go out. Don't you have friends?"

Sam tapped a key. "No." His voice sounded flat and detatched.

"A girlfriend?"

His son didn't even give a proper response this time.

John sighed. There was no point. Communication with his son was growing increasingly impossible as his son entered the meldodramatic teen years. More and more, Sam shut himself up in his own world. John wished he knew what Sam was thinking about so intently. What he wanted his life to be like. What he felt.

John walked away as the veil dropped.

Sam spoke no more for the rest of the night.


End file.
